Ne jamais vous perdre
by Hello83433
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Title courtesy of my pen pal in France! Slight 2x1 spoilers, nothing bad I swear! When the dome becomes magnetic, how will Barbie escape death? Ha, I can't write summaries, I swear the story is so much better than summary and is NOT h/c(hurt/comfort)! Rated T for swearing and slight gore(again, nothing bad at all) also contains Junior.


**Okay, so the title is French; if you speak it you probably knew that xD. I got it from my pen pal in Orléans who decided to talk about her boyfriend last week. :/ The title was said by her boyfriend(how cute, right?) and she was ecstatic about the whole thing. Anywho, then this popped into my head and I couldn't shake it so it goes here for all of you to see! I couldn't think of a title for the longest time until I decided to write her about it. I always pull out the previous letter she sends me so I know what to write about(I don't like to leave a subject just hanging) when I saw that line and all of a sudden, I had my title! It loosely translate to ****_Never going to lose you_****. You'll see where that ties in at the end ;)**

**If you read all of that, CONGRATULATIONS! You are an awesome human being and I applaud you sir/ma'am. You may now proceed to read, ENJOY! **

**P.S. Yes, my pen pal will know about this.**

**P.P.S. There is slight spoilers for 2x1 only because I comb the internet for spoilers, don't worry, I haven't seen the episode, so I have no idea how accurate this is, it's my mind, it's probably not accurate at all, but then again, isn't that what fanfiction is for?**

* * *

A road sign flew above their heads, barely missing Junior. It continued on past the four figures until it hit the dome and stuck to it, '_Great_' thought Linda '_first the dust storm and now this? and I am NOT putting all of these signs back!_'

The dome had dust and dirt clouding the view to the outside, and the view inside. It was a shame since it had turned transparent again. Now it was magnetic. Junior could only imagine what it would feel like to be stuck to that thing, especially if it killed people that had metal on them.

Big Jim walked on the far left of the group, confusion and shock clear on his face. He only walked with Junior and Linda so he could make sure that the fourth person in the group wouldn't try anything funny. Big Jim threw a menacing glance at Barbie, whose eyes were focused on all the metal attached to the dome.

The four had left the police cruiser about 1000 yards behind them, to make sure it wouldn't become attached to the dome. It probably would anyway. The group stopped 25 feet away from the barrier staring in awe. However, the moment didn't last long when Barbie was tripped by what seemed to be nothing.

Barbie landed face first on the hard asphalt and it hurt like hell. Getting kicked in the head by Phil hurt less than this! Barbie soon realized he was moving towards the dome, and there was nothing he could do about it.

'_Damn it Linda. You couldn't trust me enough to take these handcuffs off of my wrists for once? If I didn't die on the gallows, I'm going to die now.' _Barbie silently cursed in his head. He then remembered Julia, he would never get to tell her how much he loved her. Big Jim would surely go after her when he was dead, and Big Jim would certainly kill her too. Barbie shuddered at the thought of Julia with another gunshot wound. _'If I live through this that is going to be the first thing I do, and the second thing too.' _Barbie slammed into the dome, his face pressed up against it-not the most comfortable position to be in. He could hear Big Jim snicker and practically felt the evil grin on his face at this incident. Somehow, Barbie managed to turn himself around so he was facing the group again, face to face with Linda-who probably attempted to keep him in her custody. Now he was in the dome's custody.

Linda backed away from Barbie now, fearing that if she tried to get him off of the magnetic dome, she would be killed from the barrier. In fact, she was surprised that Barbie wasn't dead yet. Once she reached the safety of Junior and Big Jim, she told them.

"Why didn't it kill him?" She asked both Rennies.

"What do you mean?" Both of them replied. That scared her slightly, still she pressed on.

"The dome, why didn't it kill Barbie like it killed Duke and reverend Coggins?" Linda held back a tear as she mentioned the man that was a father to her. Big Jim looked at Barbie now, who sat on the road with his hands cuffed above him attached to the dome. He didn't seem to be fighting it, probably because he knew it would be futile.

"I don't know Linda, maybe it's gods way of torturing him for his crimes." Big Jim calmly stated toward the oblivious officer.

"Should we stay here?" Linda asked, looking at Barbie-who seemed to be more interested in the various objects also attached to the dome than the beings that thought he was evil.

"We could take shifts. I will take the first one." Big Jim stated. Earning looks from both officers.

"You're sure?" His son questioned. Not that he wanted to look after Barbie, he would much rather go find Angie. God knows what she's getting into.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Big Jim stated again, pulling on his jacket. "Got some things to set straight with him anyways." Big Jim started walking forward, though he was stopped by Linda.

"Gun." She held out her palm, Big Jim knew what she meant.

"What, do I look like I am going to kill him?" He stated coyly.

"Yes you do, now give me the gun." Linda almost barked at him.

Big Jim reached for the gun in his belt when he saw something-or rather someone- that made him pause. Julia drove up to the group and parked her car, getting out almost instantly when she saw Barbie up against the dome. She started taking strides to reach him, but stopped when she heard Big Jim speak up.

"Julia, I wouldn't go near him, he almost tried to kill you. He also murdered all those innocent people." Big Jim tried to sympathize with her, seeing the gunshot wound under a new shirt. Julia wasn't having any of it, she considered herself lucky that Barbie wasn't dead at Big Jim's hands yet.

"Your the murderer Big Jim. Stay the hell away from me, and stay the hell away from Barbie." She replied curtly, never looking in his direction. Julia continued forward while Big Jim stood shocked as well as Linda and Junior.

"You killed Dodee?" Linda questioned Big Jim, unsure about the whole concept. _'If what Julia said was true, then why haven't I arrest him yet? Then again, Barbie couldn't have killed Dodee, he was at the clinic!' _Linda stared at Big Jim, determined to see what he had to defend himself.

"Linda, you see, I was at the-" Big Jim fumbled with his words while Linda stared at him.

Julia jogged the rest of the way to reach Barbie. She knelt beside him, refusing to let any tears escape at the fact that he was still alive. She found herself at a loss for words, instead opting for embracing him. She let go to look at him when he spoke her name.

"Julia, are you okay?" He still cared more about her safety than he cared for his own, even when he was to face death.

"I think I should be the one asking that question." She responded with a slight chuckle. The response got Barbie to smile as well. "I'm fine." She gave a half-honest answer, her shoulder hurt like hell but she could deal with that and she didn't want him to fuss over her now.

"Really?" came Barbie's reply. He was good at spotting lies, and Julia was a bad liar. Julia knew he had caught her, so she didn't bother trying to continue the lie.

"No, my shoulder hurts like hell. What about you, that can't be comfortable."

"It isn't, but it beats almost getting hung." He tried lightening the mood, though both of them knew how close he had come to dying. They lay there in silence, though only for a minuete as they heard Linda yell.

"Linda, behind you." Junior nervously started. Linda looked over her shouldre to find Julia's car moving towards the dome.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, catching Julia and Barbie's attention.

"Julia you need to go, now. You need to continue to save these people, and hopefully you will find a way out of here." Barbie stated looking her directly in the eye. Julia attempted to argue with hm, but saw that she wasn't going to win that argument. She got up and quickly got out of the way of the car, devastated that it was her _car _of all things, to kill him. She caught his glance again, and held it.

"Julia, I love you." Barbie spoke, a tear falling after he spoke the words. That did it for her, she loved him and now knew that he loved her. She couldn't let him go, so she would go with him. These aliens would have to find a new monarch. Julia ran to Barbie and pressed her lips to his, pouring all of her love into what would be their last kiss.

"I love you too." Julia spoke shakily, the tears from earlier falling unchecked. She held onto Barbie as if he were a lifeline, though she knew they would both be gone in a matter of moments.

That did it for Linda, hearing them exchanging 'I love you' she knew that Barbie could never hurt Julia or anyone, and that the wrong person was going to die. She had to free him so that they could both continue living. Without another thought, Linda broke into a sprint reaching Barbie in only a matter of seconds. "Go, Go!" She told them, though Barbie didn't need to be told, as soon as he felt his hands free, he picked Julia up bridal style and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't until he heard the sound of the car connecting with the dome that Barbie stopped and gently put Julia on her feet. He then turned and walked back to the scene. The car probably could still work if the dome ever let go of it, he then saw it. Linda's body held in between the car and the dome, though she didn't die from the car, her police radio was in pieces and a huge gash was in her side where the radio was. Barbie reached over and checked for a pulse, a very weak one. He already knew that Linda would die before he could get her out of the hold, so he thanked her for saving him and. Julia and took her gun.

As soon as Barbie got back to Julia, she knew that Linda was dead. She didn't say anything, but interlocked theirs hands instead. they decided they needed to get out of here, and walked to the diner-now run by Angie. When they got there, it was a little busier than they had expected, but had no trouble finding a table. After some food and coffee, the two sat enjoying each others company and the fact that they were still alive. It wasn't until after closing time that they spoke.

"Ne jamais vous perdre" Julia said, turning to Barbie. Barbie, in turn, was surprised. He didn't know that Julia spoke another language, let alone know what she said.

"What does that mean?" Barbie smirked. His curiosity peaked.

"I'm never going to lose you." Julia replied, fiddling with Barbie's hand while keeping his gaze. Barbie's smile widened and he pressed a kiss to her nose.

"How do you say You're precious?" Barbie asked.

"Vous êtes précieux, why?" Julia smiled, not needing to know the answer to her question.

"Vous êtes précieux" Barbie whispered in her ear, causing Julia to smile even more, still she had to tease him about his pronunciation. They continued talking for several more hours in the diner, even though they both knew that Angie could hear them.

* * *

**TA-DA! What do you think? That is the dream I had(is that weird? I don't care! :P ) I had to use google translate for that last line, so it's probably not the best and my pen pal is going to yell at me when she reads this xD Hope you enjoyed reading it, this is strictly a one-shot, so any bugging me won't help, I don't even know where I would take this story if I continued it. Reviews always appreciated, even if they are short and follow and favorite the author(that's me!) for more Jarbie!**

***Also, this is in NO WAY a spoiler for who kicks the bucket! I have no idea, it could be anyone! I just used a resource that Natalie Martinez (actress who plays Linda) was cast in another series, so I figured she would have to choose and I'm just going to shut up now because I don't know if you want to know this or not...* **

**P.S. To those of you reading Running and Hiding, I have the next chapter halfway done! ;)**

**P.P.S. I should have a lot more stories(and updates) out after Wednesday. I'm still in school, but only 3 DAYS LEFT! But they are all finals days :,( So after this is published I will be studying for Chem(insert sarcastic yay) and History(insert real yay) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D**


End file.
